Advancements in technology have resulted in providing various electro-mechanical apparatuses and/or devices to physically challenged/disabled persons that assists them in performing day-to-day activities. One of such apparatuses and/or devices is a wheelchair that enables a disabled person to move from one location to the other. However, the wheelchair available today has many lacunae that create multiple problems for disabled persons while using the wheelchair. Few of the problems faced by the disabled persons while using the wheelchair for performing the day-to-day activities include accessing a toilet, dirty hands caused due to rolling of the side wheels, height and/or width constraints in passing through any frame or structure, e.g. accessing a toilet bowl or a bed.
One of the primary root causes for the above problems faced by the disabled persons while using the wheelchair is the lack of an effective assembly or device or an apparatus to overcome any movements where there is a concern of height and other ergonomics. Since many of the disabled persons have no natural power to get up for a while, they cannot perform some common human functions like walking or moving from the wheelchair to another place. A major problem, out of the aforementioned problems, faced by any disabled person is a challenge in comfortably accessing a commode/toilet bowl. It is very difficult for a disabled person to get up from the wheelchair and sit on the toilet bowl and thereafter sit back on the seat of the wheelchair after using the toilet. There is likelihood of an occurrence of an accident during such movements which might create lethal injuries that may further worsen the conditions of the disabled person.
Another lacuna faced by the existing wheelchairs being used for accessing the toilet is lack of effective navigation guidance to easily commute from one place to another, e.g. from bed to the toilet. Specifically, the existing wheelchairs lack in providing sufficient measures that can provide a hassle-free commute with accurate distance measurement along with accurate rotation in degrees to the disabled person. Such lack of proper distance and rotation may cause accidents especially during the event of passing through a door frame or through a zig zag passing or any route with multiple twists and turns or routes having narrow passages, etc.